jacks_skype_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bailey
|place = 3/15 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 7 |days = 2 |season2 = Season 12 |tribes2 = |place2 = 12/14 |challenges2 = 1 |votesagainst2 = 4 |days2 = 1}} Bailey is a contestant from Season 11 and Season 12. He is known for leading Matsing to glory, flipping on everyone, but somehow being a hero in Season 11, and making it to the end despite barely knowing anyone in the game. Season 11 Name: Bailey Vogt Tribe Designation: Matsing Current Residence: Phoenix, Arizona, USA Personal Claim to Fame: Getting to college without killing anyone. Inspiration in Life: ' My roommate Carson. For putting up with all my late night Survivor shit. '''Hobbies:'Journalism, Acting, Making movies, Reading, Writing, Improv, Survivor '''Pet Peeves: '''People who spell my name B-A-I-L-Y. Have you ever met someone named Baily? No? THEN WHY THE HELL DO YOU FORGET THE E?!?!?!?!?!?! '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Adaptable, Charismatic, and a goofball. '''If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island, What Would They Be and Why?: '''1) iPod, 2) Checkers so I don't lose my mind, and 3) a lifetime supply of Chef Boyardee Soup '''SURVIVOR Contestant You are Most Like: '''Brian Corridan, sure I come to win, but I also come to have a blast! <3 Also hella funny just like him. Reason For Being on SURVIVOR: Practicing for when I get on the real show! (Note the '''when is not an if.) 'Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: '''IDK I'll just slay until I'm slayed and see how far I make it. Summary Bailey joined the game on a whim, being invited by his frienemy, Sam. Bailey started out the game on Matsing. He quickly formed an alliance with friend Lindsay. They pulled in Dane because he was drunk and an easy vote. Thus, they became the 'Time Warp Trio' alliance. They took out Josh at their first tribal council because he screwed up the challenge, voting him out 3-2. After that, Lindsay and Bailey decided to flip on Dane and work with Nathan because Dane was a liability in his inebriated state, but before he could, a tribe switch happened. Sending him over to Tandang, he was joined with fellow Matsings Lindsay and Nathan, former Kalabaws Conor and Sam, and continuing Tandang member Jen. Sam, Bailey's frienemy who got him into this shit in the first place, came to Lindsay and Bailey saying that Conor, Nathan, Jen, and her were in an alliance and Bailey and Lindsay were on the outs, but she wouldn't go through with their plans. Tandang won it's first immunity challenge, but lost its second, sending them to tribal council. The plan was for the alliance of four to split the votes due to Bailey starting a rumor he had an idol, but combined with Sam flipping and Bailey pulling Nathan back to the Matsings they flipped the vote, sending Jen home 4-1-1. Tandang lost the next immunity challenge as well, and instead of booting outsider Conor, the alliance of Sam, Lindsay, and Bailey took out Nathan in a 3-1-1 vote. After Nathan's boot the tribes merged, and it became apparent that tribal lines were still in play. Bailey quickly made amends with Conor to make sure they had the best chance to get out of their rut and succeeded. Bailey won the first immunity challenge and tried to convince Dane to flip back because he was intoxicated and was flirting with Bailey earlier in the game. That came to no avail, however Laure tried to call out the fact that Sam, Bailey, and Lindsay were in a ORG alliance. Former Kalabaw all voted for Sam, and former Tandang all voted for Laure due to her boisterousness. However, Sam played an idol and former Tandang evened it up by sending Laure home 4-0. However, Bailey thought that the vote had been 5-0 and that he successfully pulled Dane over that vote. At final eight, Bailey actually got Dane to flip, so when tribal council came around, the Tandangs and Dane voted Ryan out 5-3. At Final seven, Bailey realized that Sam would beat anyone who made it to the end, and that she was a big threat that needed to go (He was also pissed at her for blindsiding him in the ORG Heroes vs. Villains and wanted revenge) but he knew that Lindsay wouldn't go for it and possibly Conor too, so Bailey used the minority to his advantage. Bailey grabbed Scott and Danny, the two remaining Kalabaws to join him in his plan. Bailey went back and forth with Dane on whether they should do it or not. In the end, they opted to stick with the plan, and the minority plus Bailey took out Sam in a 4-3 vote. Also this tribal, Bailey came into possession of a Hidden Immunity Idol. At final six, Bailey saved face with Lindsay and Conor, convincing them that he would stick with them and he renegaded for just that one vote. Bailey won immunity to ensure his safety, and kept his word by voting out Scott at the next tribal 4-1-1. At final five, Bailey set his target on Lindsay, because he knew she would be a threat to make it to the end. His plan never saw the light of day, however, as she won immunity. Conor and Bailey had a choice between siding with Lindsay and Dane against Danny, or Danny against Dane. They ultimately decided to stay loyal, and Danny was voted out 4-1. Bailey played his hidden immunity idol because that was the last tribal it could be played at, but it wasn't needed. At Final Four Bailey attempted to beat Lindsay to oust her again, but she won immunity. Bailey realized that Conor and Dane were voting against him, so he stuck with Lindsay and voted against Conor. With a deadlocked 2-2 vote, Bailey and Conor participated in a Fire/Water/Wood tiebreaker challenge. Bailey won against Conor and stayed in the game, sending Conor home. The entire Time Warp Trio made up the final three At the Final Three, Bailey knew he was a prime target for elimination and fought in the immunity challenge. However, Dane beat him out by one point. Bailey tried to reason with Dane that everyone on the jury hated him because he betrayed them all, while he would lose to Lindsay because they all loved her. That fell on deaf ears, as Bailey was ousted in a 1-0 vote, just before the Final Tribal Council. At Final Tribal Council, Bailey went in not sure who he was voting for. But during his question he set Dane in his place for saying he betrayed people and made moves when, in reality, he was following his and Lindsay's orders. He asked Lindsay what her reaction would of been if he said they should boot Sam, and then ultimately voted with the majority to make Lindsay the winner in a 6-1 vote for her impressive, yet loyal gameplay. Bailey accepted the "Host's Favorite" award then quickly rushed out of the reunion because he had a date. He and his date watched ''Fight Club while cuddling. It was good times.